


Stargazing

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's ears were filled with Danny's voice all night. Facts about different stars and planets and everything else about space he could think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

Isaac climbed the ladder, just as he was instructed earlier via text, that Danny had left up on the side of his house. Danny was sitting on a blanket waiting for him.

"Hey," Danny smiled.

"Hey. What's all this?" Isaac asked.

"I just thought we'd you know, just hang out. Look at the stars and stuff."

"This is awful romantic," Isaac joked as he walked towards him.

"Just shut up and sit down," Danny said and pulled him down next to him. Isaac fell with a thud and settled down next to him. Danny held his hand and both boys smiled to themselves.

"They really are bright tonight," Isaac said.

"Yeah, I picked the clearest night for this." Danny said. He began pointing at different stars and telling Isaac about different constellations.

"Now, do you see that one? It's like a wonky triangle."

"They all look like wonky triangles. Or squiggles."

Danny laughed and nudged his side.

"Uh, I meant, very bright and interesting squiggles." They both laughed and Danny leaned in to kiss him, bringing his hand up to Isaac's neck and traveled up into his hair.

"I'm really glad you're here," Danny whispered onto his lips.

"Me too. There's not a lot of people I'd do this for, laying down on a roof freezing my ass off."

Danny laughed and wrapped them both in the long blanket they were laying on top of and curled up next to him. He stuck his arm out of the blanket and began pointing at the sky again. Isaac's ears were filled with Danny's voice all night. Facts about different stars and planets and everything else about space he could think of. He looked at him out of the corner of eye as he talked on and on. If it was Danny, he didn't care. He could read out of the phone book and Isaac would listen intently.

"How do you know all this?" He finally spoke.

Danny shrugged beneath the blanket, "It's interesting to me. Very interesting. I've been into it since I was a kid. It's such a big, vast universe and we're living in such a miniscule part of it. It's just..." Danny couldn't find the right words, so he sighed and laughed, "You probably think I'm a huge nerd."

"Well, a very cute nerd." Isaac chuckled and Danny nudged him again.

"By the way, my legs are freezing, blanket hog."

Danny laughed out loud and held him closer, "Then how about we go inside and we can warm each other up?"


End file.
